Shadow the Hedgehog (jeu)
Shadow the Hedgehog (シ ャ ド ウ · ザ · ヘ ッ ジ ホ ッ グ Shado Za Hejjihoggu) est jeu pour Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 et Xbox, sorti en 2005. Ce jeu est centré sur Shadow, qui tente de retrouver la mémoire après les événements de Sonic Adventure 2 et Sonic Heroes. À cause de sa violence, ce jeu est considéré comme le plus mature de la série Sonic et ne doit pas être joué par un jeune public (PEGI 12). Durant son périple, Shadow devra se confronter à trois obstacles : les Black Arms, le G.U.N et Eggman. Il sera également soutenu par de nombreux personnages de la série. Pour obtenir les réponses qu'il cherche, Shadow doit retrouver les sept émeraudes du chaos. La particularité de ce jeu est qu'il se déroule selon les choix du joueur. En effet, selon le chemin choisi, l'histoire n'est pas la même. En comptant l'histoire finale, il y a en tout 11 fins dans le jeu. Ces différentes histoires permettent d'en apprendre beaucoup sur le passé de Shadow. Histoire Après les événements de Sonic Heroes, Shadow a abandonné la Team Dark pour retrouver la mémoire. L'histoire commence alors que Shadow admire Westopolis sous un arbre. Soudain, un journal qui volait s'accroche sur sa jambe. Il y est écrit " Grand festival du ciel de feu ! La Comète de Noire revient après cinquante ans.". Le journal s'envole à nouveau. Shadow, pensif, a toujours du mal à se souvenir de son passé. La seule chose dont il peut encore se rappeler est son nom et l'image de la mort de Maria tuée par le G.U.N. Shadow se demande qui il est, pourquoi il ne se souvient de rien, et qui est Maria. Soudain, un trou noir se forme au dessus de Westopolis. Des créatures noires et rouges en sortent et commencent à saccager la ville. Shadow ne s'en préoccupe pas, pensant que les humains sont pathétiques et qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'en soucier. Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, quelqu'un l'appelle. Doom Eye apparait et projetteprojète un hologramme de Black Doom. Celui ci avertit Shadow que le jugement dernier approche et qu'il doit trouver le émeraudes du chaos et les lui donner "comme promit". Shadow demande à Black Doom qui il est, comment il le connaît et de quoi il parle, mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Shadow part donc à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions et se dirige vers Westopolis, premier stage de toutes les histoires. La progression de l'histoire dépend entièrement du joueur. Certains scénarios révèle certaines informations sur le passé de Shadow, y compris des flashbacks de l'ARK et de Maria. Toutes les histoires ont leurs propres fins en fonction du chemin choisi: - Si Shadow d'aider les Black Arms dans leur conquête de la planète, soit il servira Black Doom, soit il le trahira pour être le seul maître de l'Univers. Dans le scénario Pure Dark, Shadow jure de détruire la planète avec le pouvoir des émeraudes du chaos. - Si Shadow choisit de rester neutre, il sera convaincu par Eggman qu'il est un androïde et le tuera. Si Shadow décide d'aider les protagonistes à vaincre les Black Arms, soit il deviendra le protecteur de l'ARK, soit il regrettera d'avoir été crée, soit il vaincra les Black Arms avec Sonic. Voici toutes les fins possibles, de Dark à Hero: * 1 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour détruire la terre. * 2 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour conquérir l'univers. * 3 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour servir Black Doom. * 4 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour éliminer quiconque se met en travers de son chemin. * 5 : Shadow découvre qu'il est un androïde et utilise les émeraudes pour être plus puissant que le Shadow original. * 6 : Shadow découvre qu'il est un androïde et utilise les émeraudes pour tuer Eggman et prendre sa place. * 7 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour protéger l'ARK, l'endroit où il est né. * 8 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour tuer Black Doom mais il regrette d'avoir été créé. * 9 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour devenir l'être le plus puissant du monde. * 10 : Shadow utilise les émeraudes pour tuer Black Doom et sauver le monde. Cependant, toutes les fins mentionnés ci-dessus sont en fait des distorsions de la vérité. La véritable fin est la dernière, qui ne peut être obtenue quand faisant les dix autres. Dans la dernière histoire, Shadow est confronté à Black Doom sur la Comète Noire, après avoir retrouvé toutes les émeraudes. Black Doom ordonne à Shadow de lui donner les émeraudes. C'est à ce moment là que Sonic et les autres (Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge et Eggman) arrivent et demandent à Shadow ne pas donner les émeraudes à Black Doom. Black Doom explique alors que le sort qu'il réserve aux humains est en fait le seul moyen de les sauver. Mais son seul but est évidemment d’asservir les humains et régner en maître sur l'Univers. Black Doom vole les émeraudes et utilise le Contrôle du chaos pour téléporte la Comète Noire sur la Terre. Il avait besoin des émeraudes pour faire téléporter la Comète Noire sur la Terre car celle-ci n'a pas une vitresse assez grande pour traverser l'atmosphère. Black Doom révèle alors à Shadow qu'il a aidé le professeur lors de sa création. Shadow a du mal à y croire, de même qu'Eggman ne comprend pas l'acte irréfléchi de son grand-père. Soudain, tout le monde est paralysé. Black Doom a diffusé un gaz paralysant et ordonne à des larves de manger les intrus. Alors que tout le monde panique, Shadow parvient à se libérer de sa paralysie, à la surprise de Black Doom. Shadow dit à Black Doom qu'il va le détruire. Black Doom renvoie la même menace à Shadow avant de s'enfuir avec les émeraudes. Shadow le poursuit, Sonic l'encourage en lui disant que maintenant, Shadow est leur seul espoir. Shadow parvient à rattraper Black Doom, qui avoue être impressionné par sa ténacité. Black Doom tente de convaincre Shadow que son plan est la seul chance aux humains d'être sauvés. Shadow lui répond qu'il l'ennuie à mourir et que cette fois, il va vraiment y passer. Black Doom est surpris par la bravoure du hérisson. Balck Doom révèle alors que lui et Shadow ont énormément de choses en commun, que son sang coule dans ses veines. Shadow n'y croit pas et s'apprête à attaquer Black Doom, mais il est soudainement prit d'un énorme mal de crâne. Incapable d'avancer, Shadow demande à Black Doom ce qu'il est vraiment. Black fait alors comprendre à Shadow qu'il a été créé à partir de son sang, ce qui fait qu'il est "techniquement" son père biologique. Alors que Black Doom tente de prendre le contrôle de Shadow, celui-ci est dépité par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre et ne peut pas se libérer de l'emprise de Black Doom. Sur l'ARK, la Team Chaotix tente de récupérer des dossier informatiques. Espio n'arrivant pas à récupérer les données, Charmy fonce sur l'ordinateur, provoquant une réaction. Alors que la Team Chaotix pense avoir récupéré les dossiers, ils ont en réalité enclenché une vidéo, où on voit le professeur Gerald. Retour sur la Comète Noire. Alors que Black Doom prend progressivement le contrôle de Shadow, la vidéo s'affiche. La vidéo est diffusée dans tout le pays, tout le monde la voit, Sonic et ceux qui l'accompagne, Le commandant et le président, et Black Doom et Shadow. Voici ce qui est dit dans la vidéo: Shadow, mon fils… Si tu écoutes ça, alors le pire est arrivé. Le Gouvernement prévoie de fermer le laboratoire, de stopper toutes nos recherches… Et d'emprisonner tous ceux qui savent qui tu es. J'ai fais une terrible erreur, Shadow. Tout est de ma faute. Prendre contact avec cette Comète… Maintenant écoute attentivement. Dans 50 ans, la Comète Noire reviendra… Ils veulent utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour détruire la Terre. Le seul moyen de les arrêter était de développer ce pouvoir, qu'ils convoitaient, contre eux. Shadow… TOI SEUL peut les arrêter ! J'ai développé l'Eclipse Cannon… C'est la seule arme qui puisse détruire la Comète Noire. Shadow, tu es le seul espoir de sauver l'humanité telle qu'on la connaît. Le futur de la Planète dépend de TOI !... *Maria apparaît à l'écran* - Ne t'inquiète pas, grand-père. Shadow et moi protégerons cette Planète. Pas vrai Shadow ? À la fin de la vidéo, Black Doom dit que le professeur n'est qu'un imbécile et que ses efforts sont inutiles car Shadow est déjà sous son contrôle. À sa grande surprise, Shadow se relève. Shadow dit à Black Doom qu'il ne pourra jamais le contrôler. Il comprend pourquoi il est ici: Il doit tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à Maria il y a cinquante ans et que pour cela, il doit détruire Black Doom. Black Doom s'envole alors bors de la comète en laissant les émeraudes du chaos et déclare qu'il va tuer Shadow. Shadow se transforme en Super Shadow et Black Doom en Devil Doom. Suite à un combat acharné, Shadow gagne. Au cours du combat, Sonic et les autres ont pu retourner sur Terre et encouragent Shadow. Au bout de 8mn de combat, Eggman explique à Shadow ce qui lui est arrivé après les événement de Sonic Adventure 2. Un des robots d'Eggman l'a retrouvé et l'a amené à sa base. Il avoue également à Shadow qu'il est bien l'original et non un androïde comme il a voulu lui faire croire. La théorie de l'androïde est bel et bien écarté. Le Shadow que l'on connaît est bien l'original. Après la défaite de Devil Doom, Shadow utilise le Contrôle du chaos pour téléporter la comète...dans la ligne de mire du Canon à Éclipse, qui la détruit. Sur Terre, tout le monde est soulagé. Shadow est vu comme un héros par Sonic et ses amis. Le commandant et le président se rendent compte qu'ils se sont trompés sur Shadow et le professeur Gerald. Ils décident de lui rendre hommage en oevrant pour un avenir meilleur. Sur l'ARK, Shadow regarde une photo de Maria et du professeur. Il dit alors "Au revoir à jamais...Shadow le hérisson". Il décide donc de laisser son passé derrière lui et d'aller de l'avant, maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité. Il quitte l'ARK en jetant la photo. Personnages Dans certaines missions, Shadow sera aidé par des personnages de la série. Les alliés potentiels de Shadow sont Amy, Charmy, Espio, Knuckles, Maria, Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Vector, Omega, Eggman et Doom Eye. Les alliés agissent comme soutien au combat et aident le joueur a s'orienter. Si il n'y a pas d'allié présent, c'est Shadow qui explique au joueur ce qu'il doit faire. Dans les versions PS2 et GameCube du jeu, un deuxième joueur peut prendre le contrôle de l'allié. Mais il ne peut pas le faire avec Eggman, Charmy et Doom Eye. Attaques des alliés La plupart du temps, les alliés peuvent faire ce que Shadow peut faire, sauf utiliser des armes et des véhicules. Quand un allié est joué par un second joueur, il peut sauter et attaquer. -Sonic: Il peut effectuer un Homing Attack. Il peut également frapper comme les autres personnages. Tails: Il utilise sa queue pour attaquer. - Knuckles: Il frappe avec ses poings. À ne pas confondre avec les frappes des autres alliés. Rouge: Elle peut viser l'ennemi. Vector: Il frappe l'ennemi avec ses mâchoires. Espio: Il frappe l'ennemi avec ses poings. Omega : Il attaque avec ses bras. Maria : Elle gifle les ennemis. Lorsque l'allié est joué automatiquement par l'ORDI, il va agir différemment par rapport aux autres. Si il est contrôlé par un autre joueur, il peut attarquer mais doit rester près de Shadow. Certains alliés vont utiliser leur attaque et d'autres vont sauter pour attaquer un ennemi. Les alliés Hero attaquent toujours les robots d'Eggman et les Black Arms. Les ennemis Au cours de l'histoire, trois ennemis apparaissent: Les Black Arms, le G.U.N et Eggman, qui tenteront de vous barrer la route pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Les soldats du G.U.N sont dirigés par le commandant et veulent empêcher les Black Arms d'arriver à leur fin. Les Black Arms sont dirigés par Black Doom et veulent conquérir la Terre, éliminant tous ceux qui osent les contester. Les robots sont dirigés par Eggman qui veut bâtir son empire. Tuer ces ennemis remplira la jeune Dark ou Hero selon la mission choisie. Capacités et Pouvoirs Les capacités de Shadow dans ce jeu sont semblables à celles de Sonic Adventure 2. Il peut effectuer un Homing Attack, un Spin Dash, un Light Dash et bien d'autres. La particularité de ce jeu est la possibilité d'utiliser des armes à feu. Du simple pistolet au lance-roquette, le joueur peut détruitre les ennemis en un clin d'œil. Cet aspect du jeu a d'ailleurs été longtemps critiqué par les fans de la série, jugeant qu'il s'éloignait trop de l'esprit d'origine de la série. Il est également possible de conduire toutes sortes de véhicules. Les armes Shadow peut utiliser une variété d'armes trouvées à chaque étape. Les armes sont généralement trouvées dans des boîtes abandonnées par les ennemis. Lorsqu'une arme est ramassée, Shadow reçoit une certaine dose de munitions pour cette arme. Les munitions peuvent être ramassées en trouvant la même arme. Seule une arme peut être tenue à la fois, et quand Shadow est à court de munitions, l'arme disparaît. Même les armes blanches et rapprochées ont des munitions (tous ce qui est lames). Six armes spéciales peuvent être débloquées. Les cinq premières sont déverrouillées soit en complétant les missions appropriées. La dernière arme spéciale, la «Rifle Shadow" est déverrouillé après avoir terminé la vraie histoire. Les armes spéciales sont contenues dans des boîtes noires avec la tête de Shadow. Contrôle du chaos Shadow peut utiliser deux puissances du Chaos différentes, qui changent selon la mission (Dark ou Hero). Détruire les Black Arms, aider le G.U.N et les civils, et éteindre les incendies donne des points Hero et remplit la jauge Hero. Détruire les troupes du G.U.N, et aider les Black Arms remplit la jauge Dark. Lorsque la jauge Hero est pleine, Shadow devient invincible, obtient des munitions illimitées, et peut activer le Contrôle du chaos Il avance alors très rapidement, ce qui permet de finir le stage plus vite. Cette forme est connue comme Hero Shadow. Lorsque la jauge Dark est pleine, Shadow obtient les mêmes avantages, mais utilise le Chaos Blast, qui créé une énorme explosion détruisant tout à proximité. Cette forme est connue sous le nom de Dark Shadow. Déroulement de l'histoire L'histoire de Shadow the Hedgehog est divisée en plusieurs étapes, avec des cinématiques. La première étape est toujours Westopolis. Après cela, tout dépend entièrement de la mission choisie. Chaque étape (sauf pour Last Story, qui ne dispose que The Last Way), dispose de 2 ou 3 missions, qui peuvent être Dark, Hero, ou Neutre. Niveaux Etape 01: - Westopolis (départ) Etape 02: Digital Circuit (Pure-Dark / Semi-Dark) après la mission Dark de Westopolis Glyphic Canyon (Normal) après Mission normale dans Westopolis Lethal Highway (Pure-Hero / Semi-Hero) après la mission Hero de Westopolis Etape 03: Cryptic Castle (Pure-Dark / Semi-Dark) après la mission Dark de Digital Circuit ou Glyphic Canyon Prison Island (Normal) après la mission normale de Glyphic Canyon ou la mission Hero de Digital Circuit ou la mission Dark dans Lethal Highway Circus Park (Pure-Hero / Semi-Hero) après la mission Hero de Glyphic Canyon ou Lethal Highway Etape 04: Central City (Pure Dark) après la mission Dark de Cryptic Castle The Doom (semi-Dark) après le mission Dark de Prison Island ou la mission normale Cryptic Castle Sky Troops (Normal) après la mission Hero de Cryptic Castle ou la mission Dark de Circus Park ou la mission normale de Prison Island Matrix Mad (Semi-Hero) après la mission normale de Circus Parc ou la mission Hero de Prison Island Death Ruins (Pure Hero) après la mission Hero de Circus Park Etape 05: L'ARK (Pure Dark) après la mission Dark de The Doom ou Central City Air Fleet (semi-Dark) après la mission Dark de Sky Troops ou la mission normale ou Hero à Central City Iron Jungle (Normal) après la mission Hero de The Doom ou la mission normale de Sky Troops ou la Mission Dark de Mateix Mad Space Gadget (Semi-Hero) la mission Hero de Sky Troops, la mission normale de Matrix Mad ou la mission Dark de Death Ruins Lost Impact (Pure Hero) après la mission Hero de Matrix Mad ou Death Ruins Etape 06: GUN Forteress (Pure Dark) après la mission Dark de Air Fleet ou The ARK Black Comet (semi-Dark) après la mission Dark de Iron Jungle, la mission normale de l'ARK, la mission normale de Air Fleet Lava Shelter (Normal) après la mission normale de Iron Jungle, la mission Hero de Air Fleet ou la mission Dark de Space Gadget Cosmic Fall (Semi-Hero) après la mission Hero de Iron Jungle, la mission normale de Space Gadget ou de Lost Impact Final Haunt (Pure Hero) après la mission Hero de Space Gadget ou Lost impact Last Story: Dernière étape: The Last Way Rang Shadow the Hedgehog utilise le traditionnel classement, allant de A à E. Un score total minimum est nécessaire pour gagner chaque classement, A étant le rang le plus élevé et E le plus faible. Le nombre de points requis pour chaque classement varie selon les missions au sein de chaque étape. Musiques Toutes les musiques du jeu dans l'album Shadow the Hedgehog: Lost and Found. Voici les chansons: * "I Am... All of Me" par Crush 40 (Chanson d'intro, thème principal et musique du boss final) * "Almost Dead" par Powerman 5000 (thème de la fin Pure Dark) * "Waking Up" par Julien-K (thème de la fin neutre) * "E.G.G.M.A.N. Doc. Robeatnix Mix" par Lee Brotherton(Thème d'Eggman) * "Chosen One" par A2 (Thème de la fin Semi-Hero ) * "All Hail Shadow" par Magna-Fi (Thème de la fin Pure Hero) Sera reprit dans de nombreux jeux suivants. * "Never Turn Back" par Crush 40 (Thème de la vraie fin) Reception Shadow the Hedgehog a reçu des critiques mitigées. Les version Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2 et Xbox sont respectivement notées 51%, 45%, et 49% sur Metacritic et 54%, 49% et 52% sur Game Rankings. Le 17 mai 2006, les ventes du jeu ont dépassées lemillion de vendus. Beaucoup de critiques viennent du fait que le jeu est très mature, trop mature comparé aux autres jeux. Matt Helgeson a dit que non seulement cette nouvelle interprétation adulte de Sonic était douloureuse, mais que le jeu trahissait l'esprit d'origine de la serie. Tom Bramwell a estimé que le jeu était trop ténébreux. G4 SX-Play et GameSpy pensaient de même. En revanche, Steve Thomason, du Nintendo Power, a attribué 8 sur 10 au jeu, indiquant que « le point le plus sombre de l'univers Sonic réussit la plupart du temps et donne à la série un peu de changement sans aller trop loin dans la violence ". Toutefois, dans le dernier numéro de Nintendo Power, Thomason dit que c'est note était une erreur et décrit le jeu comme une "abomination". Le Gameplay a été aussi critiqué. Certains disent que le la visée des armes n'est pas assez précise. D'autres critiquent la maniablité des véhicules. Malgré toutes ces critiques, les joueurs ont apprécié le jeu en général. Beaucoup ont aimé le fait de contrôler Shadow et d'en apprendre long sur son passé. Controverses Shadow the Hedgehog a fait l'objet de nombreuses controverses. Une mission particulière du jeu donne au joueur la possibilité d'aider les Black Arms en faisant exploser des bombes dans Cental City. Le jeu est sorti peu de temps après les attentats de Londres en 7/7. Quatre kamikazes se sont fait bombarder dans le métro de Londres de la même manière, tuant 52 personnes et blessant des centaines d'autres. Pour cette raison, le jeu a suscité l'indignation des proches des victimes, déclarant que la mission est une "reconstitution" des événements. Une autre mission, dans lequel Balck Doom demande au joueur d'abattre le président à également fait polémique. En effet, la date de sortie du correspondant à la date où une tentative d'assassinat a eu lieu pour tuer le Président de les États Unis. Dans quelques cinématiques, Shadow peut se montrer très grossier, ce qui est très controversé. D'autres personnages tels que Espio, Knuckles, Sonic, Eggman, et le commandant jurent également. Notes Certains soldats du G.U.N. crient, "M. Yuji Naka est droit devant !", une référence évidente à l'ancien chef de la Sonic Team. Certains dialogues du jeu ont été remplacés car ils étaient trop rudes. Par exemple, dans le prologue, après le passage de Doom Eye, Shadow dit "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!". Mais si on regarde bien, on peut constater qu'il y a quelques mouvements de lèvre en trop, pour la simple est bonne raison qu'à la base, Shadow devait dire "Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?!". Shadow, Knuckles, Espio, le commandant, et même Sonic jurent au moins une fois dans le jeu. De nombreux stages de ce jeu ont des noms similaires à ceux de Sonic Adventure 2: Lethal Highway (Radical Highway), Prison Island (Prison Lane), Troupes Sky (Ciel Rail), Iron Jungle (Iron Gate), Space Gadget (Crazy Gadget), Cosmic Fall (Cosmic Wall), Lost Impact (Lost Colony), et Final Haunt (Final Rush / Chase). Big the Cat est le seul personnage jouable de Sonic Heroes qui n'est pas présent dans ce jeu. C'est le premier jeu Sonic avec une note PEGI 12. Cela est dû à la maturité et à la violence du jeu. Cependant, certains autres jeux Sonic montrent certaines scènes de violence. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (Sonic se fait tuer et le futur se révèle apocalyptique), Sonic Unleashed (avec Dark Gaia), et Sonic et le Chevalier Noir (Sir Gauvain tente de se suicider). Dans la cinématique d'intro du jeu, quand Shadow conduit une moto, on peut voir le logo de SEGA sur la roue-arrière. Bien que le jeu est dirigé vers un public plus mature, le jeu a été nominé Jeu Familial de l'année en 2006 sur le site du journal britannique "The Sun". Contrairement à la plupart des jeux qui comportent des fusils, Shadow doit ramasser des munitions en marchant sur la même arme qui a déjà recueilli. Sonic est le seul personnage allié qui peut utiliser Homing Attack. Cela pourrait être dû à son implication dans l'un des boss finaux (Diablon). Dans une cinématique, Sonic dit "Bienvenue au niveau suivant !" ("Welcome to the next level !" dans la version originale) une référence à l'une des devises de SEGA. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas un personnage allié, Cream doit être retrouvée dans l'une des missions. C'est est le premier jeu Sonic en 3D qui n'utilise pas Super Sonic lors du boss final. En outre, c'est le premier jeu Sonic en 3D où Super Sonic n'a aucune importance dans le scénario. Pour que le jeu soit achevé à 100%, le premier niveau, Westopolis, doit être complété au moins 326 fois. Une cinématique à débloquer montre Maria tomber au sol après avoir été abattue par le G.U.N. C'est le deuxième jeu Sonic où le langage est grossier, la première fois étant dans Sonic Adventure 2 (en japonais uniquement). C'est également le premier jeu où Sonic jure. La scène où le Canon à Eclipse détruit le bureau du président est très semblable à une scène du film Independance Day, où un laser extraterrestre détruit la Maison Blanche. Dans ce jeu, le laser du Canon à Eclipse est vert mais dans Sonic Adventure 2, il était bleu. Le symbole du jeu est Tomoe, symbole japonais, mais restylisé.